


Welcome Back!

by Hazel345



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel345/pseuds/Hazel345
Summary: “Let go of me you stupid…wait, I know you! You’re the red Ultron! Aren’t you on OUR SIDE!!!” Pietro yelled at Vision.“Yes, I… umm, Pietro…you’re ALIVE!?!”“Yeah, now put me down or you won’t be.” Pietro was quite irritated.------Set in alternative universe where infinity war is all resolved and the Avengers are living together peacefully.When Vision and Bucky are sent on a mission and find Pietro, how will he integrate back into the lives of the avengers.How will he find out and react to his sister's relationship. How will he find Vision.Will Vision and Wanda tell Pietro, or keep their relationship a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> Something I just came up with out of the blue one day. I love Vision and Wanda together and have shipped them since Age of Ultron. This is my first fic so I'm open to any feedback. 
> 
> This is based in a universe ether post of unaffected by Infinity war. There won't be many characters other than the avengers in Civil War. 
> 
> I hope you like it (just a bit of fun anyway).

Nights were peaceful.  
Others may think that because he didn’t sleep, nights would be boring, tedious. But peaceful was all that came to mind as he lay in bed, holding her close. 

Vision had begun this nightly routine many months ago but could never become bored of it. Not whilst she was there in his arms, so peaceful. All her worry, sadness and anger form the day wiped away in sleep. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest pressed firmly against his, hear her occasional soft murmurs that assured him she was in a peaceful sleep.

Vision still couldn’t quite figure out what he did to disserve her but tried not to dwell on that and just enjoy her presence.  
He loved Wanda more than anything in the world. And was still in utter disbelief that she loved him back, even two years on in their relationship. 

She was everything to him. She was the one who accepted him when no others would. The one who taught him humanity. She would defend him, reassure him, care for him. Protect him and he, her. She made him feel things that at his birth, he never thought was possible. With her he had become something more than what he was created for.  
She made him feel human.  
And she loved him, Vision thought with a smile.  
And he could only offer the same love in return. 

Now lying in bed with Wanda sleeping soundly against his chest, he thought of another word. Beautiful.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a lovely night! Natasha could taste the sarcasm in her thoughts. Of course, Steve just had to summon her at fucking 2am!!! Something about Tony’s systems picking up on a potential threat. In her opinion if the world isn’t going up in flames, let her sleep.

She entered Stark’s lab to find a curious/confused Steve Rodgers and a tired, pissed-off Tony Stark (she could relate with the feeling). 

“So, what exactly is so important that you had to alert me in the middle of the night!” Natasha tone was on the edge of threatening and Tony seemed to become a little more alert. 

“FRIDAY just picked up on an energy surge at 1:52am somewhere around the Black Sea…”

“So what Steve! There are surges happening all the time!”

“This one was alien.” Tony stated blankly.

“If we’re under attack why haven’t you two started sirens all over the dam place?”

“Cos, I don’t think we’re under attack, at least not yet.” Tony started. “The surge didn’t come from outside the planet which means a more domestic threat has taken possession of something alien and probably dangerous.”

“I’m thinking HYDRA,” said Steve, “there were heaps of unmarked bases all around the Black Sea. I mean that’s where Sokovia was.”

“How do we know the guys who made the surge are a threat?” Nat asked.

“Usually when someone is testing alien equipment, it’s bad.” Tony replied.

“Yeah Stark, like with Ultron.” 

Nat was smirking.  
The conversation continued on disusing how to investigate/handle this potential threat. The surge had only happened once, so Steve didn’t think it was a time-sensitive issue. Tony couldn’t get any conclusive information so insisted someone should go check it out. Nat was wondering why she had to be here.

“So we’ll sent a scout team, instructed to observe and report for backup if anything is concerning. But not engage unless absolutely necessary.” Steve finished.

“Great, so who are we sending” Nat wanted this to be done with.

“Bucky was saying yesterday he wanted to ‘get out of the house’ and he’s a good scout.” Steve announced. “And how about Wanda, she needs more practise in that field.” 

“Not Wanda, I wanted to go over some things with her in training. Send Vision, then she won’t be distracted… again.” Nata said rolling her eyes. Tony snorted.

“Vision? On a stealth mission?!?”

“It’s not a stealth mission Tony, its scouting, he’ll do fine. And if Barnes runs into trouble he’ll be helpful.”  
Tony snorted again. 

“All right that’s final,” Steve sounded conclusive, “Bucky and Vision will go checkout the source of the energy surge and report back to us. You guys go back to bed we can discus more in the morning.”

Finally. Nat could just feel the softness of her bed waiting for her as she left the room. The whole energy surge thing seemed a bit of an over-reaction, not going to cause any long term effects. Of course, I’m up in the middle of the night whilst your all asleep completely unaffected by some ridiculous energy surge! Nat thought. As she passed her teammate’s rooms. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming pierces though the serenity as everything turns to darkness.  
A scene that moments ago was peaceful erupts into chaos.  
People are running in every direction, clothes stained with their own blood, gasping for air, pleading for mercy. The darkness is overwhelming, and she can’t see strait. The sudden assault of images of destruction leaves her panicked.  
The people around her are screaming, dyeing, and she can’t move. Can’t summon any strength, or will, or power. 

She starts to break down. Then she sees him. Not this, anything but this, not again, please!  
Her brother stands before her. Blood pouring from his bullet wounds staining his pail blue shirt scarlet red. He stares directly into her eyes and it’s his expression that breaks her.  
His face is set in a mask of hatred, anguish, and betrayal. Set on her.  
She cries out for him but neither of them can move.  
He just stares strait into her eyes then collapses, dead, on to the ground. 

“Wanda” 

A voice pierces through the image.

“Wanda? Wanda? Please wake up! Can you hear me? Wanda?”

She wakes with a jolt. Screaming:

“Pietro! Pietro no, please don’t die, don’t leave me, Pietro!!!” She sobbed uncontrollably, vaguely aware of someone else speaking to her. She was right back there In Sokovia, when her brother had died and her whole world was torn apart by the machine she had helped rise to power. It was all her fault.

“Ssshhh Wanda. It wasn’t your fault. You must know that it wasn’t your fault.”

She threw her arms around Vision and continued to sob into the crock of his neck. His arm which was already wrapped around her tightened and he ran his hand through her hair as he said. “Wanda your safe here, you’re in bed with me and you have no reason to worry, your safe.”

“Pietro… Pietro why… why did it have to be you??” She sobbed into Vision’s neck. She wanted the same things she always did waking up after nightmares. She wanted to go back in time and remake her decisions, erase all her mistakes. She wanted her brother back. And she wanted Vision to keep holding her like this and make all her troubles disappear. 

“I’m so sorry I can’t help you Wanda. I can’t bring your brother back. But could you tell me what happened? You haven’t had nightmares for weeks and weeks and you sleeping so peacefully moments ago.”

“I’m fine, really I’m fine”

Vision adjusted them, so he was looking directly into her eyes. His expression was filled with concern. “Wanda, I know that you are not fine, and I will not rest until you are.” She smiled weakly, “So please, can you tell me why you are so sad?”

“I miss him Vizh. He was my big brother and I loved him so much, and now… now he’s gone and… and he’s never…never coming back. I miss him so much!” She started to cry all over again. Vision felt terrible. Pietro’s death was something that caused Wanda the most pain and it was also something that he couldn’t change.

“I wish I could help you Wanda, I really do, but nothing can change what happened. I wish I could do more… I wish I could, I’m sorry I’m failing still at comforting you.”

If Wanda wasn’t already sobbing she would probably laugh at him. “Vizh, you just being here with me is all I could ever ask for, you never fail me, ever.”

She lay there embracing Vision, gradually calming down as he continued to whisper to her. The images from her dream fading away as she thought about her life now as it is. She felt Vision’s hand calmly running through her hair, soothing her.  
4 years ago, her whole world had been torn apart, but he was her new one. Vision had given her new life a kind of pleasure and security she had never before felt. He was protective, caring, loyal and loving. She was safe with him and she felt powerful. 

“I love you Vizh.”

“I love you to Wanda, sleep well.” He kissed her forehead.

“What time is it by the way?” She murmured, already falling asleep.

“1:58am”

Wanda drifted to asleep in Vision’s arms faintly hearing the cluck of Natasha’s footsteps pass their room on the way to Stark’s lab.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hell yeah! Finally, a mission!”

“Yes Bucky,” Steve continued, “Do you understand you are not to attack anyone before reporting back to us. It’s a scout mission not a heist.” Steve frowned as he remembered Bucky’s last stealth mission. He had run at the HYDRA agents screaming ‘vengeance’ without any prompting or orders.

“Don’t worry Stevie, I’ll be fine!”

“Right,” Steve wasn’t sure. Bucky looked way to enthusiastic. “You’re going with a partner.”

All right. Bucky thought with anticipation. Partners on stealth missions usually cramped his style. Like that one time with Tony (that sucked), or Bruce (he was way too nervous). Please be someone good. Like Nat or Clint or Wanda’s cool….

“Vision will be your partner”

What!!! “Oh come on Steve!!! That’s ridiculous!”

“Why? Vision is a valuable member on the team.”

“He’s bright RED Steve! And never does undercover anything! Plus, he’s always dam right about everything and it’s annoying!”

“That’s a good thing...”

“And sassy”

“Bucky…”

“Come on!”

“You’re going with Vision. End of discussion.”

Argh dam it! Now he couldn’t have any fun.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She felt so relaxed in the waking hours of the morning, a stark contrast to how she was feeling in the night. His hand was still running through her hair and she was quite impressed by his commitment. She stirred, blinking herself awake and pulling him close.

“Good morning Wanda. Did you sleep better?”

“Yes Vizh, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me Wanda, it is always my pleasure being here with you.”

Wanda pulled back to face him. He was looking at her with so much love and affection. Like she was the only thing worth his attention. “I love you Vision.”

“And I love you Wanda. All I want is for you to be happy.”

Wanda leaned up and kissed Vision firmly on his lips. He responded by kissing her back and lying flat so that she could crawl on top of him. They continued kissing each other as a familiar passion began to build.  
“do we… have to… be anywhere?” Wanda said between kisses. Vision stopped and pondered.

“I don’t believe so, training is at 11 so we should have 3 hours to do whatever.” Vision said, his hand snaking up underneath Wanda’s pyjama top, a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“That sounds nice” Wanda began kissing him again. “And what… do you… propose… we do?” she stared down at him, grinning. He pulled her down to him and rolled them over still kissing her. He moved along her jaw, down her neck, across her chest.   
Wanda was in heaven. Excitement and arousal washed over her body. All worries from the night were forgotten as Vision lay atop her. Yes, yes, yes. Wanda wanted just to keep going and there was absolutely nothing to stop them as Vision lifted up her top….

‘BANG, BANG, BANG’

“Vision! Why aren’t you up yet? You’re needed in the main room for a mission briefing. Vision?” Natasha hammered on the door. She really didn’t have time for doing rounds waking up androids who don’t even sleep. “Wanda! I know you’re in there too. You both need to come down.”

“Thank you, Ms Romanoff. We have received you message.” Vision sounded so pissed off, Natasha could only smirk thinking of what she may have interrupted. 

“I want you down in five minutes, both of you.” She walked of smirking to herself. Her job had some highlights.

Vision grunted and rolled off Wanda onto his back. “Well that’s a somewhat inconvenience.”

Wanda started laughing at him. “She always does seem to know when to knock at the worst possible time. We should probably get up. You had a mission today?”

“Not that I was aware of previously.”

“You go down and hear what it is, I’ll get dressed and come join you.” Wanda said, although getting dressed was the last thing she wanted to do. “And when you return from your mission we can pick up where we left off.”

“That sounds quite present,” Wanda snorted at his comment as well as his earnest facial expression, “Now goodbye Wanda, I will see you momentarily.”

Vision phased out of the room as Wanda got out of bed. Stupid mission. Wanda thought. As if It’s even that important. What it was interrupting, to Wanda, seemed a lot more so.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky liked flying the quin jet. It was a good way to take his mind off everything and just chill. Except this time, he had an overanalysing team-mate standing behind him watching his every move.

“Mr Barnes,” Bucky eye rolled at his formality. “Were you aware of this mission last night?”

“No Vision I wasn’t, why, interrupting something?”

“I was just sceptical about the need for immediate response, and the placement of me on this particular type of mission.”

“Yeah I was too. I don’t think Steve can trust me with many other people cos of last time.”

“Oh yes, that would be right.” Vision could remember Bucky’s last stunt very clearly. 

“So what do ya think we’ll find? Zombies, vampires, a reincarnated Hitler?”

“I do not believe any of those are even remote possibilities.”

“How long till we get there, and can we stop for Macca’s along the way?”

“2 hours and no.”

“What if we got something for Wanda?”

“No Mr Barnes.”

“It’s Bucky.”

“I’ll keep that in mind…Mr Barnes.”

Vision was no fun. Oh well, hopefully whatever they find from this random energy surge would be much more exiting. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky Barnes was becoming increasingly more annoying. Not that Vision didn’t respect him as an incredibly skilled man with quite a rough past to say the least. But Vision was beginning to tire of the onslaught of random, irritating and in some cases inappropriate questions.   
“How’s life as an android? What’s your favourite TV show? Does your brain have good cell service? Can you use your mind powers and tell me who will win the Superbowl? What’s it like living with a name as stupid as Vision? On a scale of 1 to 10 how do you rate Wanda’s ass? Can I call you Vizzy? Please?”

“Mr Barnes, if you don’t stop speaking right now I’ll come up with an elaborate story about how you were killed by HYDRA agents.” Vision said rather sternly.

“Sheesh Vizzy, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Bucky stopped his rambling as they approached the coordinates Tony had given them on foot. As they got closer it became apparent there was only one building within the forest of trees, it was well hidden. 

“Yep, called it. Looks like a HYDRA base.”

“I agree with your statement Mr Barnes.”

“Well that’s a first.” Bucky joked. Vision turned his head looking very unimpressed.

“Captain,” Vision spoke into his com, “We will now be turning off our communication systems to avoid being detected. We will contact you if needed.”

The pair approached the as Bucky said ‘castle looking’ building. Vision could sense that there was very limited security around surrounding it. It looked easy enough to get into.

“HYRDA usually has awesome security though? What’s the matter with this one?” Bucky was confused. 

“It is possible that if the energy surge was unintentional it could wipe out their systems.”

“Okey dokey, let find out!”

Bucky and Vision entered the building though a window on the second floor. The room was suspiciously empty. Their search stated off careful not to be found but as they scaled the building all they saw were empty rooms. No agents, no secret files, no sign of any illegal activity. As they reached the bottom floor it became quite clear no one was there.

“What the actual hell Tony! Bloody sending us on a wild goose chase. There’s no one here!”  
Bucky was evidently quite annoyed with their finds. But Vision happened to notice something. He smiled.

“Mr Barnes, may I ask that you move away from the book shelf.” He moved away. And Vision gently pushed it away from the wall revealing an entrance. “HYRDA does seem to like secret doors.” 

“Oh yeah! This is much more interesting.” The two of them walked down the hidden path way till they found a stair case leading further down. “An underground base seems like a good idea. It stinks quite a lot though. Don’t you recon?”

“Yes Mr Barnes, the smell however is quite disturbing.”

They reached the end of the stare case and turned into one of the rooms.   
“Oh my god!!” Bucky gasped. The room was filled with machines, it looked similar to other bases they had found conducting human experimentations.   
Only this one was littered with the bodies of HYDRA agents.  
“Well,” Vision started, “I believe someone has beaten us to it.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Who did this!!!” Bucky was shocked.

“Someone who doesn’t like HYDRA.” Vision said deep in thought.

“Well dugh, but these guys haven’t been dead that long.”

A wave of realization washed over Vision. “The only way someone could have reacted so quickly to the surge would be if they were already here. And as you can see who or whatever they were experimenting on has broken out.”

“Oh god you don’t mean…”

“The subject of experimentation, if an unwilling or unstable individual, would have attacked its keepers.”

“And did a dam good job!”

“One more thing Mr Barnes. Than entrance that we found is the only way in or out of here. And it had not been used since yesterday morning.”

“So you’re saying the thing is still in here?!?” Vision nodded. Bucky loaded his gun. “Well that’s just brilliant.”

And that’s when the heard a loud ‘CRASH’ coming from another room. Quietly they exited the first room and walked down the hall. CRASH! “Vision, you check that room, I’ll check this one.” Vision nodded and phased into the wall as Bucky kicked down the door, pointing his gun at the inside of the room. “No one’s here, just more dead people.” Bucky cried out.

“I also found nothing.”

“OK try the next room.” Vision phased back into the wall. Bucky walked further into the room he was in, curious. Suddenly the door behind him slammed shut. He quickly turned around towards the door and was met with a man staring straight into his eyes. 

“So, HYDRA sent reinforcements.” The man said murderously. He had a thick (quite familiar) ascent. He was quite tall and looked very weathered. His hair was an unnatural white colour and his eyes seemed to be glowing blue. Bucky raised his gun in defence.  
“Listen dude, I’m not HYDRA. My name’s Bucky and I can help you.”

“You can help me?” He said sarcastically. Then his tone dropped. “That’s what HYDRA said.”

Then, before Bucky could respond, the man slammed him against a wall so fast he couldn’t see it coming. “WHAT THE HELL!!!” Bucky went to punch him but, in a flash, he was thrown across the room.   
So, he was enhanced, had some kind of speed ability, that much Bucky could see. Great. Just great! Bucky went to pick up his gun but in a flash of blue, it was gone. The damn fast guy had it! Bucky then tried to punch him, but instantly the man was behind him and pushed him onto the floor. Pointing the gun to Bucky’s head.  
“So what are you, HYDRA’s attack dog?” The man said cruelly. “Any last words you son-of-a-bitch!”

“Yeah,” Bucky said switching on his com, “Vision can I get some help here?”

“Who’s Vision??” The man sounded irritated and slightly curious.

As if on que, Vision phased in through a wall and slammed the guy in the back of his head. The man crumpled face first onto the floor.

“Ha! In your face you speed demon.”

“What happened and who is this?” Vision urgently. 

“I think this is the guy that killed all the other guys. And thanks, by the way.”

“Which means we have a common enemy. Why did he attack you and how did he overpower you?”

“I think he thinks I’m with them and he’s inhumanly fast. I’ve never seen him before and have no idea who he is.”

“I will see if I can face ID him.”

But just as Vision approached the man, he sprinted out of the room.

“Crap,” Bucky said. “Quick let’s get him!”

Vision and Bucky ran out of the room in the direction that the man went. They opted not to split up this time. As they turned the corner, Bucky saw another flash of blue and all of a sudden, he was face down on the floor. Vision however completely solidified himself, so as the man punched him in the back of the head he cried out in pain. Vision took his chance and shoved the man up against a wall high enough that his feet couldn’t touch the ground. Vision finally looked into the man’s eyes and almost dropped him out of complete shock. 

“Pietro!?!”

“Let go of me you stupid…wait, I know you! You’re the red Ultron! Aren’t you on OUR SIDE!!!” Pietro yelled at Vision. 

“Yes, I… umm, Pietro…you’re ALIVE!?!”

“Yeah, now put me down or you won’t be.” Pietro was quite irritated. 

“Vision you know this guy!!” Bucky was on his feet below them. Quite bloody, and extremely confused.

“Yes... he is …” Vision turn back to Pietro. “How are you alive!”

“Not really sure I was hoping you could tell me. I just woke up surrounded by HYDRA agents, brock out, and beat them up. They weren’t really prepared to contain me… losers.”

Vision placed Pietro down and stood back looking utterly shocked.

“Vision you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Bucky said unhelpfully. “If you two are friends I suggest we get out of this freak show and discuss on the jet.”

The trio made their way back to the quin jet. The whole way Vision didn’t stop staring at the new guy which Bucky found very weird. He had a lot of questions when they got to the jet.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, I take it we won?”

“Yes.” Vision said.

“Won what?” Bucky was confused.

“No one else died?”

“No”

“Died when!?!” Bucky was getting annoyed. 

“And the city?” 

“The city was destroyed.”

“WHAT CITY!!!” Bucky demanded. “Come on guys. Tell me what the heck is going on!! Who the hell are you! Cos a few seconds ago you were attacking me and now were all happy chatting!”

A look of worry filled the man’s face. “How’s Wanda. Is she ok?”

“Yes. It took her a while after…you know, but I like to think she is happy now.”

“How do you know Wanda? You two are still making NO sense.”

“Oh, I’m her twin, my name’s Pietro Maximoff.”

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!”

“Mr Barnes please…” Vision started. This really wasn’t the time. 

“YOU’RE THE DEAD BROTHER!”

“Great to know I’m known as the dead brother.” Pietro said smirking. 

“This is crazy!” 

“Yes Mr Barnes, now we have more important things to discuss…”

“Your name is ‘Mr-Barnes’?” Pietro interjected. 

“No, it’s Bucky. He just says that to annoy me.” Bucky could see Vision was smiling. “Wow, Wanda’s going to be happy. So, you were killed by Ultron?”

“Yep!” Pietro sounded way to exited.

“You know Clint named his kid after you.”

“Really! Awesome. I always said to Wanda one day someone would name a statue after me, but a really human is even better!”

“Might I interject…” Vision began. There were lots of important things Pietro needed to be informed on and, in Vision’s opinion, the direction of this discussion was not helpful. 

“No Vizzy, the adults are talking.”

Pietro and Bucky continued talking about anything and everything: what’s America like, any new good movies come out, which American football team should Pietro go for, sharing stories and complaining about HYDRA. They were getting along really well. Vision kept trying to add into the conversation, but the others weren’t really listening. Vision was still processing everything. Pietro was alive! And absolutely fine. He couldn’t stop thinking about how happy Wanda would be. Pietro continued to ask Bucky about her so he obviously wanted to see her to. He thought back to the night before. Wanda was so distressed without Pietro and missed him more than anything. Now she would have him back, and she could be complete, at peace. Vision found himself smiling at the thought.

“Vizzy, what you smiling about?” Bucky interrupted his train of thought. “You know, I don’t care. I’m going to use the loo. Ya know, this mission actually turned out really interesting!”

Bucky let the main area of the quin jet leave Vision alone with Pietro.

“Sooo…” Pietro broke the silence, “Why did they call you Vision?”

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“Huh. How well do you know my sister?”

Vision instantly became nervous. He felt he definitely should consult with Wanda before revealing their relationship to her brother.

“Better than most.” That was a start.

“You seem like kinda thing she would like.” Pietro pondered over Vision.

“Oh really,” Vision should probably have ended it there, but he was curious. “Why is that?”

“She likes unique personalities; the quirky ones, and you look polite.”

“She will be thrilled to see you”

“Of course, she will, I can’t imagen if I lost her.” Pietro said with sorrow. He looked as if he was deep in thought. “I feel like shit, I mean, I didn’t die on purpose, but I left her, all alone, she’s like my other half. I couldn’t live without her, and she had to live without me. All alone, she hates being alone.” Vision was quite sure Pietro was more ‘thinking out loud’ rather than talking to him. “Don’t pay any attention to what I’m saying, you wouldn’t get it anyway.”

“You would be surprised” Vision mumbled. Pietro was quite obviously not aware of his emotional capabilities, but Vision thought it was not the right context to correct him. 

“Hey guys I’m back!” Bucky said re-entering the room. “And just in time for landing.”

“Wow, this is where Wanda lives!” Pietro said in awe of the facility.

“Yep, and the rest of the team, and you if you want. I should probably ask Steve.”

“Just a moment Mr Barnes,” Vision interrupted. “I’ll fly down ahead and inform the team of or latest…. Intelligence.” 

“Yeah good point, we don’t want them having heart attracts.” Bucky replied, “I mean you almost had one and you don’t even have a heart!”

Pietro started laughing. Vision phased out of the quin jet and approached the facility. 

Steve, Tony and Nat were waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

“Vision you’re back!” Steve looked relieved. “Why haven’t you been responding? We were getting worried.”

“I’m sorry to cause you concern Captain, we have been quite busy, you see…”

“So, what did you find?” Tony interrupted. 

“That’s the interesting part we…”

“Was it worth all the fuss?” Natasha cut in.

“Yes, what we found…”

“Is Bucky ok?”

“Yes captain, he is fine…”

“Did you bring back any souvenirs?” Tony said grinning. 

“Would you all stop asking questions and listen to me!!” Vision was starting to become frustrated. All three of them stopped their onslaught of questions as Vision raised his voice. “Please?” He added. “Is Wanda around?”

“No. She’s down in the pool with Sam but sure, go ahead.”

“We arrived at the HYDRA base but there was nothing inside.” Vision recounted the mission. “We thought it could have been deserted but then I found a secret pathway into a basement.”

“I love secret doors!” Tony cut in.

“What we found down stairs was a selection of experimental machinery and many dead HYDRA agents. As we searched around for who or what had killed them Bucky was attacked. I subdued the attacker and the… interesting part is who it was.”

“Who? Do we know them?” Steve asked.

“Well, yes. You’re not going to believe this, but I promise you I’m telling the truth…” Vision started.

“I think it would be better if I told them myself!” Pietro zoomed into the room, Bucky in tow. “You should see the looks on your faces!!!”

The three of them just stared at Pietro in shock.  
“Oh my god… how are you alive!” Tony broke the silence.

“HYDRA did something to me, I’m not complaining.” 

“Pietro, this….this is incredible! Do you feel alright, do you need anything?” Steve said beaming.

“I feel great! I would like to see my sister though, where’s Wanda?” 

“Maybe I should talk to her first to avoid giving her such a shock.” Vision suggested.

“Hey guys, your back.” Sam said entering the room. “Wanda and I are about to hit the pool anyone want to join us? Who’s this guy?” Sam said looking at Pietro. 

“Is Vizh back? Who are you talking about Sam?” Wanda’s voice was coming from around the corner. She appeared in the door way.  
The room when silent as the twins stared at each other.  
Visions could sense Wanda’s mind erupting into chaos, confusion, hope.

“Hey Wanda.” Pietro said sheepishly. 

Wanda broke into tears. Pietro rushed into her embrace. “Pietro? You’re here?” Wanda’s voice was broken. “I’m here, this is real, I’m so sorry Wanda, I didn’t mean to leave you.” Pietro whispered into her ear. Wanda just started crying even more. Holding onto her twin like if she let go she would lose him. 

“How about we all give them some space.” Vision said quietly to the onlookers. 

Everyone filed out of the room, not disturbing the twins. “I have no idea what’s going on!” Sam whispered.

“That’s Wanda’s twin brother” Bucky replied.

“Ooohhh……Wait WHAT!” Sam exclaimed, Bucky just smirked at him. 

Just before he shut the door, Vision took one last look into the room.  
Wanda was crying with happiness. Holding onto Pietro she was so happy. His Wanda was beaming with happiness. And he couldn’t help himself beaming too.


	7. Chapter 7

Pietro settled into the Avengers nicely, glued to Wanda’s side for the whole week. The two were inseparable talking together, sitting together and no one teased them for occasionally holding hands. The team mostly gave them space, with only the team dinners for group chats. Everybody respected the twins need to just be with each other with no stress or responsibilities.   
For Pietro, this new life style was a major (but great) adjustment. It had been so long having to steel just to eat now he was sleeping on a comfortable bed, eating wholesome food and not constantly watching over his back. He hadn’t yet found time to really get to know the other avengers but definitely liked them all on the surface. He had spent the first week only with Wanda, which he was used to and she had missed.

Wanda was happier than ever. She finally had a feeling of completion in her life. The pain of her brother’s death had numbed but never fully disappeared, until now. She secretly loved being the knowledgeable one, showing Pietro around the city, teaching him things about America. The week was utter bliss. 

There was one thing though. 

She still hadn’t told him about Vision. 

Dodging a bullet a few days ago:  
“Hey Wanda, why do you have a double bed when everyone has singles?”

Why? She was not ashamed in any way, just wanted their reunion to just be about them. Not overloading Pietro with too much information. But now with the buzz of the week and the excitement dissipating, the idea of telling him came into her mind.   
She was just so baffled as to how to do it.   
It had always been just her and Pietro, the Maximoff twins. But now there was someone in her life just as important to her as her twin, in a different way. Vision wasn’t just a transition stage in a phase of grief. She wanted her life to be spent with both Pietro and Vision. 

She made a mental note that she would talk to Vision, then tell Pietro. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda arranged with Vision to meet up in a café down town. After all, she had barely spent any time with him.

“Your leaving me!?!” Pietro explement, fake pouting. 

“Ha ha, you big sook, I’m just going out. I’ve literally spent every second with you for a week!” Wanda laughed.

“Ok well see ya. Where you are going anyway?”

“Just to a café, I’ll see you later.”

Wanda left Pietro in the complex, hoped in one of the cars (Stark won’t mind) and headed to the city.

Arriving at the meeting point she had told Vision she looked around, couldn’t spot him. Two arms promptly wrapped around her waist, she turned to find Vision smiling down at her. She wrapped her arms around him squealing in delight. 

“Mph, Vizh.” Wanda mumbled into his neck. “I’ve missed you!”

“It’s only been a week, my visit with Tony was only brief.”

“Oh so your saying you didn’t miss me?” Wanda said with a smirk.

“Well…”

Wanda laughed at him. They headed to one of the nearby cafés and settled into a booth. Sitting close, leaning into each other. Vision was in his human disguise to avoid unwanted attention. 

“You wouldn’t know how happy I am for you.”

“Thanks for bringing him back to me Vizh.” Wanda said softly.

“I didn’t do much.” Vision said amused.

“You stopped him from killing Barnes. Never would have heard the end of it from Steve.” Wanda said, and Vision laughed.

“You didn’t have to go on a trip with Tony for the whole week, you know.”

“I do, but I wanted to let you just be happy with your brother. You deserve some time just with him.”

“This week was great. But in the future, I want both of you.”

“Don’t feel any pressure to spend time with me, I understand that is not as important…”

“Vizh! Stop right there. You are just as important to me as Pietro and I will always want to spend my time with you.” Wanda said, looking at Vision with a soft expression. Vision was full of emotion and awe looking down at Wanda. 

“HI! Can I take your order!” A rather enthusiastic waitress interrupted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda had been gone for half an hour, and Pietro was bored. Basically no one was at the base. What would he do with this spare time.   
You know what, Pietro thought, I’ll go find Wanda! It’s her fault she downloaded ‘find my friends’ on my phone!  
So Pietro tracked Wanda’s location and sped off into the distance. 

He was never known for patience anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

A café, huh. Pietro thought. What on earth did Wanda want to go to a café for, and by herself. Pietro didn’t think she was meeting up with Natasha or anything girly like that. I guess I’ll just find out of myself!

Pietro (using find my friends) located the exact café Wanda was in. Looks nice enough.

He looked into the window of the café for his sister, to make sure he had the right one.

_What the…._

_WHO IS THAT!!!!!_

Pietro found his sister, that much he was expecting. What he wasn’t expecting was for her to be snuggled up next to some stranger in a booth!

Pietro stood looking into the café window for a good minute, in absolute shock.

Questions flooded his mind; _Who is this guy? What is she doing? How come I didn’t know anything about this? What the HELL Wanda!!!_ That one wasn’t a question.

_Ok Pietro, keep your cool. It’s probably nothing, your overreacting. I know, I’ll go into the café without them noticing me and listen to what they are saying. It could just be Avengers business or something, you know._

Pietro, using his speed to his advantage, zoomed into the café and right onto the booth behind Wanda’s. Now they were facing away from him, but he could still hear their conversation. I’d be good on stealth missions! Pietro thought.  
He turned his attention, listening to his sister and this stranger.

“So, what have you and your brother been up to the past week?” The stranger said. He’s British!?! Pietro was so confused. This man with his sister was quite tall (taller than him) he had light blond hair and pail skin. And he was British. Pietro was racing through his memory banks, trying to think of when he may have seen this man before. He found nothing.

“Oh, I don’t know. Just exploring the city, the complex, telling him about all that’s happened the past few years, catching up.” Wanda replied, snuggling into this man’s side.

“Have you… I mean it doesn’t matter at all, but have you…”

“Told him about us?” Wanda finished his sentence. “No, I haven’t.”

“That’s completely fine Wanda, I understand you may not feel comfortable sharing our relationship with your brother. I can just keep my distance if that is what you would like.” The man looked so sad the Pietro almost felt sorry for him, almost.

“How many times?!” Wanda said rather frustrated. “Stop down grading yourself like you don’t matter, because you do.” Her tone softened. “You’re the best part of my life, your just as important to me as Pietro.”

Pietro chocked on the water he was drinking.

“Thank you Wanda. I will try to improve.” Wanda giggled at his response. _Did she just giggle!_

“You don’t need to improve on anything, you’re perfect just as you are.” Wanda smiled, looking deep into his eyes.  
Pietro had never in his life seen his sister act like this, all soft and comfortable with someone other than himself. God, she looked so in _…NOPE! No way_. Pietro dismissed the thought.

“I love you.” The man whispered to Wanda, not breaking eye contact. Pietro felt his insides squirming.

“I love you too,” Pietro heard his sister say, he heard her crystal clear but couldn’t quite believe it. “Just as I love Pietro.” Now that was a blow. Pietro felt his stomach drop. A feeling of envy washed over him (he quickly dismissed feeling any jealousy towards this stranger) How could Wanda love someone like she loved him? He was her twin. They grew up together, they had been though everything together. How could she have developed feelings so strong for some tall, blond, British guy?

“I hope not in the same way.” The man said with a little smirk. Pietro felt an urge to punch the guy for looking so smug.

“Not at all.” Wanda said, mimicking the expression.

Pietro decided things couldn’t get any worse, then mentally kicked himself for jinxing it as the man cupped Wanda’s face in his hands. He leaned down slowly and gently locked lips with his sister. The kiss was slow and soft until Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck and increased the pace (and passion).  
Pietro couldn’t watch any longer. He was a mess of thoughts and emotions. If Wanda wasn’t so fixated on the man she with than Pietro was sure she would have sensed him there.

He sped out of the café and down the block, eager to get away from the couple and think to himself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_What the hell was that? Why didn’t I know about this? How long has this been going on? Who the hell was that guy!?!_

He tried to calm his thoughts and focus on the facts, trying to make sense of the situation.  
So, his sister was romantically evolved with some British guy he had never seen before in his life. Who he was and how long they had been together was unknown. In what way they were together he didn’t know ether although they did exchange “I love you’s” so it was probably not just a hook-up. Wanda had never (in Sokovia) been interested in guys, casual dating had more been his thing. Wanda had not told him about this guy the whole week he had returned, which he found rather odd.

_I would tell her if I had a girlfriend! Why didn’t she tell me about this!_

Pietro felt a mixture between jealousy and betrayal. Why did she have secrets from him? How could this guy from the café be anything important to his sister? Pietro was her family, she was his. His only family.  
It hurt him (though he would never admit it) to see his sister so familiar with someone else. He realized the intense emotion that had overtaken his mind.

 _There is NO WAY I am jealous of some guy I don’t even know!!! Wanda probably doesn’t even like him that much._ Pietro thought to himself although in the back of him mind he thought otherwise. _He can’t be that special if the team doesn’t even know about him!_

_Did they?_

An idea came to Pietro’s mind. He would try to see if anyone on the team knew about his sister and this guy. If she was really in a relationship, then surly someone on the team would know. He would get a little more information first before confronting his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!   
> I had a concussion so couldn't go on my computer.  
> Hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently now.

 

After going for a short run (a few laps of the city) Pietro arrived back at the base.  
He was going to have to be strategic in order to find out exactly what was going on with his sister. He was formulating ideas as to how to do this when someone interrupted…

 

“Are you alright Mr Maximoff? You seem to be quite agitated.” Vision observed.

 

“What… no I’m good, everything is just peachy!” Pietro said rather enthusiastically. He thought that anyone could probably tell something was up, but he was speaking to a literal robot so wasn’t too worried. “How are you going? You’ve been gone all week, haven’t you?”

 

“I am feeling rather well today Mr Maximoff, and yes I have been away but it is nice to be back.” Vision replied, and he looked like he meant it. Pietro thought the guy looked almost in a trance of happiness. Which was odd and just adding to Pietro’s frustration about the earlier events of today.

 

 _Whatever,_ Pietro thought, _Vision’s not important. I need to get back to finding this tall blond British guy and what the rest of the team knows about him and my sister._

 

An idea struck him. “Do you know where Steve is?”

“I believe he is in the gym” Vision replied.

 

“Thanks.” Pietro grumbled and sped off.

 

 _Well that was rather odd,_ Vision thought. _I hope he likes me._

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Hey Steve!” Pietro said as he sped into the guy. Steve almost dropped his weights.

 

“Pietro, don’t sneak up on people like that.” Steve chuckled. He was beginning to like the new Maximoff.

 

“Sure, I’ll keep that in mind.” Pietro said with no intention to. “Anyway, I had an idea.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well you know how I just came back from the dead and stuff, so I don’t really know the team much and they don’t know me?” Pietro rambled. “So I was thinking how about tonight maybe we do some team bonding games, you know? Like ones to get to know each other more and stuff?”

 

“That sounds like a great idea. Maybe us existing avengers can learn more about each other as well!”

 

“Great so tonight after dinner, yeah?”

 

“Sure thing, I’ll spread the message. What kind of games are you thinking of?”

 

“I don’t know, how about truth or dare?” Pietro said smirking to himself. _This was an awesome idea,_ he thought.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Hey Wanda!” Pietro said charging into her room. “Did you hear we’re doing team bonding games tonight?”

 

“Yeah Steve told me, sounds like a good idea.”

 

“So, did you have fun?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“That’s good.” Pietro said. She really wasn’t giving anything away. “Do you know what’s for dinner?”

 

“I think Vision offered to cook which means we will probably order takeaway.” Wanda said in a happy trance.

 

“Is he really that bad?” Pietro asked.

 

“No, I’m just joking. He used to be awful though. He’s practised now.” Wanda said still smiling. Pietro shrugged it off, he had more important things to focus of.

 

“You know I might go join him, I’ll see you at dinner. And have a shower, you’ve been running too much.” Wanda smirked at him and left the room.

 

_I’ll be the one left smirking after games night tonight._


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner all the present Avengers sat around the living room couches, facing inwards. That was Tony, Nat, Sam, Bucky, Vision, Wanda, Pietro and Steve was on his way.

 

“So… What’s the point of all this?” Tony piped up.

 

“It’s one of Steve’s team bonding stunts.” Nat answered.

 

“Put up with it now Stark, it always gets better when everyone ends up drunk.” Sam added looking relaxed and exited.

 

Steve approached the group. “So tonight, we are going to play some games as a team in the hope of finding out things about each other that we didn’t know before. And given Pietro is new and hasn’t gotten to know any of us it is a good opportunity for that too.”

 

“So, what are we gonna play? Shoot Shag Marry?” Bucky asked.

 

“We have to be really drunk before that Barnes.” Tony replied. “And its Kiss Marry Fuck.”

 

“Ok Tony, watch your language!” Steve said only part joking.

 

“How about Truth of Dare?” Pietro suggested.

 

“Oh YES! That sounds great!”

Sam, Bucky and Natasha all liked that idea. Tony was not to keen. Wanda and Vision didn’t mind.

 

“It’s a majority for Truth of Dare so that’s what we will play.” Steve said.

 

“Ugh, I can’t trust any of you people!” Tony moaned.

 

“Don’t worry Stark it could be much worse.” Sam said.

 

“Yeah,” Pietro added, “We could be playing spin the bottle.”

 

“You know what? Truth of Dare sounds great.” Tony quickly interjected. Sam gave Pietro the thumbs up and Wanda rolled her eyes.

 

“What is ‘spin the bottle’?” Vision asked. Steve wasn’t sure either.

 

“It’s basically a game where everyone ends up kissing each other.”

 

“That’s really not the kind of team bonding I had in mind.” Steve replied, worried.

 

Pietro explained the rules of Truth or Dare to those who had never played (Vision and Steve) and Sam said he would go first.

 

“Truth or Dare Barnes!”

 

“You’re so predictable Wilson, Dare.”

 

“I dare you to drink a full bottle of that Asgardian liquor Thor brought last time he was here.”

 

“You’re on, Wilson!” Bucky proceeded to chug a whole bottle of Asgardian liquor. Steve was beginning to question how this will help team bonding. Tony, on the other hand, was becoming more optimistic about tonight’s activities.

 

“Ok…. Steve! Truth or Dare.”

 

“Um… Truth?”

 

“Have you and who have you kissed since coming back from the ice?”

 

Steve went pink. “I..um…I mean, Nat.”

 

“What really?!” Sam exclaimed.

 

“It was only under professional circumstances, right Natasha!”

 

Nat stayed silent, smirking into her wine glass.

 

“Anyway,” Steve was still pink but trying to change the subject, “Tony, Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare!”

 

“I dare you to…um…put an ice cube down your pants.”

“Dam Rogers you do have some fun in you!” Sam joked.

 

Tony reluctantly shoved an ice cube down his pants. The whole team started laughing as his face seized up with the painful cold.

The game continued quite harmlessly for another few rounds with many of the dares involving consuming large amounts of alcohol.  Steve, Vision and Pietro were the only two there completely unaffected by alcohol. But those who were had gained the confidence to ask/do some rather stupid things.

 

“I dare Barnes to die his hair PINK!” Tony shouted.

 

“YEAH! Let’s do it!” Bucky replied.

 

Sam and Bucky ran out of the room to get to work on Bucky’s hair.

 

“Truth or dare Steve!!” Tony shouted again.

 

“Uumm…”

 

“Are you still a virgin!?!

 

“Mr Stark, Captain Rogers does not have to answer that as it was not your turn.”

 

“Aww.”

 

“Hey guys, what do you think!!!” Sam and Bucky ran back into the room, Bucky with bright pink hair. Steve was not too impressed.

 

“It’s my turn now.” Bucky said. “Truth or dare Pietro?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to jump off the ROOF.”

 

With much objection from Wanda and a very concerned Steve and Vision, Pietro jumped of the roof. Wanda caught him with her magic before he hit the floor.

 

“Truth or dare Wanda.” Pietro asked.

 

“Truth.” After that last dare many were reluctant to take another.

 

“How far have you ever gone with a guy.” Pietro asked deviously. He really wanted some information on her sister’s relationship. Wanda went red.

 

“I…um...” Wanda was glaring at her brother as Sam and Bucky were snickering.

 

“Have you finally got laid or do you still hate all men?” Pietro clarified. He knew his sister was going to kill him later but he couldn’t seem to care.

 

“Meh, a bit of both.” Tony received a death stare from Wanda. “Wait. Vision do you even have a dick!?!”

 

Now it was Vision’s turn to glare at Tony. Tony didn’t care, he was just having fun.

 

“Yeah I wanna know!” Sam added.

 

Vision was now looking very uncomfortable. Pietro was annoyed that the attention had moved from what he really wanted to know.

Wanda was suddenly very worried that, in their drunk state, her team mates were about to reveal her secret. This was really not the way she wanted Pietro to find out.

 

“Let’s just say I am fully formed and change the subject.” Vision was picking up on Wanda’s unease.  

 

“So, Wanda can you answer my question?”

 

“Vison just did.” Tony added unhelpfully. But Pietro just shrugged it off.

 

“All the way Pietro.” Wanda grumbled at her brother. “I forgot how annoying you were.”

 

“How about we pause this game.” Steve was now getting uncomfortable with how the theme had changed.

 

“Yes that seems like a great idea.” Vision added.

 

“Aww.” Bucky, Sam and Tony replied.

 

Natasha had been observing the whole game. Quite amused by the little situation in front of her.  Wanda had not told Pietro yet about Vision. Pietro was trying to get an idea of what his sister was up to these days. He was also completely oblivious to how the conversation switch to Vision as soon as he asked his question. The whole situation was slightly ridiculous. She was happy just to watch though.

 

“I’ll go get everybody some water.” Vision left the room. Wanda followed him.

A general conversation started up.

 

“Why did you need to ‘Truth’ your sister? It was kind of obvious.” Tony asked. Sam and Bucky shock their heads vigorously.

 

“Oh, he doesn’t know!!!” Tony looked very shocked.

 

“Know what?” Pietro asked, but knew exactly what. The team _did_ know about the tall British guy. Now he was getting somewhere.

 

“Nothing.” Bucky said.

 

“I want to know!”

 

“Know what? Bucky do you know anything? How about you Tony? Steve?” Sam’s attempt to cover up anything was kind of awful.

 

“I think it’s time everyone went to bed. We can’t all too tired tomorrow.” Steve wrapped up the night. Natasha was still just watching on, smirking to herself. _Just wait till he finds out._

 

Vision re-entered the room with water for everyone saying that Wanda had gone to bed. Everyone else followed suit.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pietro was happy with the information he had gathered. The team knew about his sister’s relationship. He still didn’t have a name or how the guy was related to the team, but he could find that out later.

 

He lay down on his new bed and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Well that was and interesting night._ Vision thought as he lay to rest next to a sleeping Wanda, wrapping his arms around her. He wasn’t sure if he like ‘Truth or Dare’.

He also felt a bit uncomfortable about Pietro’s lack of knowledge on his relationship with Wanda.  He completely respected and would follow anything Wanda wants, but he almost felt as if he was doing something wrong. That their relationship was something to hide. That he didn’t like so much.

 

But above all, he just wanted to be with Wanda. In any way she would have him. So, he would leave telling Pietro to Wanda, whenever she thought it right.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Breakfast the next morning didn’t have the most positive atmosphere. Almost everyone had woken up with headaches.

“We have training today as you all should know.” Steve said to an audience of grumbling Avengers.  “Come on guys! It can’t be that bad.”

“Says the super soldier who can’t get a hangover.” Tony grumbled back at him.

"I wouldn’t be sure, look at Barnes.” Pietro pointed to Bucky who was banging his head against the table.

"Dam Thor’s alcohol!” Bucky’s hair was still pink.

“Go get that die out Barnes, we are not taking you anywhere looking like that.” Nat said, and Bucky went in the direction of the shower.

“Honestly guys, how are any of you going to go if we are needed?” Steve said.

“Send Vision, he won’t be hungover.” Sam said.

“Neither is Pietro.” Nat added

“How are you not!?!” Tony exclaimed, “You drank more than me.”

“Superpowers, Stark.” Pietro said grinning. Tony just moaned. “Can I ask you something?”

“Ask away.”

“Could you give me a digital copy or something of everyone who is associated with the avengers?”

“Why on earth would you need that?”

“Just cos I haven’t been around the last few years so should just get a look at everyone, so I know who’s around. Other than you guys.”

“I guess so. FRIDAY, can you give Pietro access to the info on all associates of the Avengers.”

“Thanks Stark, I’ll look over that later.” This was perfect, Pietro thought. Now he could look though everyone associated with the avengers and find out who this guy was.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wanda.” Vision whispered. “Wanda, its time you get up. we have training today. Wanda?”

 “Nooo!” Wanda groaned, not wanting to get up. “I want to sleep.”

 Vision found this rather amusing. He eventually persuaded her to leave the comfort of the bed and get up and read for training. He did still have one thing on his mind though. Something that he didn’t know if he should share.

“Vizh? What’s on your mind?” He forgot she could do that.

“Nothing that important Wanda. How did you sleep?”

 “Don’t’ change the subject, I know something is bothering you.”

“We toughed on the subject earlier, but I just wanted to know where you stand.”

Wanda looked at him with confusion and interest.

“You see, I understand that you haven’t told your brother about our relationship but now I am back at the compound and expect to be here, with you, for some time. I was just wondering about how much longer you were planning to go without telling your brother as well as my part in your life going forward?’

Wanda groaned and put her head in her hands.

“I sorry Wanda! I didn’t mean to make you feel upset or stressed. If it makes it any easier I can just give you space…”

“No Vizh! Come on we talked about this! There is nothing wrong with you, I’m just think about how I should have told him earlier. It makes it such a big deal now that I’ve put it off. I’m going to tell him today!” Wanda decided.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _No, no, no, no, no_ Pietro flicked though the profiles Tony had given him access to. _No, no, no, no, ugh come on! This is taking forever!_

“Hey FRIDAY? Can you search for anyone prearticular?”

“Of course, Mr Maximoff, who would you like me to find?”

“I’m looking for a tall blond with a British ascent.”

FRIDAY projected everyone who matched that description. None of them were his sister’s stranger. _Dam! There goes that idea._

It was about time for training, so he headed back to the common area.

Everyone looked slightly more perky. He spotted his sister approaching him.

“Hey Pietro, can I talk to you about something?” Wanda asked (thinking of her earlier conversation with Vision).

“Sure, why not?”

“Ok listen up Avengers.” Steve announced to the group. Wanda wisped that she would tell him later. “We are going to do something a little different for training today. I hope you all find it a little more fun.”

“Hey guys I’m back!” Bucky said emerging with hair only faintly pink. “I tried but couldn’t get it out.”

“We could always bleach it.” Sam suggested smirking.

“No way, I’d rather pink hair.”

“Anyway! The training exercise today will take place in the city. It will be a stealth exercise. You will be in two groups. The first group’s goal is to find the all the members of the second group. The second group will be looking to find items that Nat and I have placed around the city, we have left clues for these items. If the first group finds all the members of the second group before they find all the items, they win. If the second group find the items without being caught, they win. Nat and I are refereeing.”

“You can use any abilities you have, that is enhancements and tech.” Natasha added. “Your groups will be decided by this lovely hat. Pull out either a blue or red ribbon.”

 Each member pulled out a ribbon, the teams were:

Red team: Bucky Pietro Sam

Blue team: Wanda Vision Tony

The red team would be finding the items and the blue team would be trying to catch them.

“Great, you guys have time to strategies then will be starting in the city in half an hour.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This should be easy! The city is a big place, how on earth would they be able to find us!?” Pietro said to his team.

“Don’t forget about Stark, Pietro.” Bucky replied.

“What do you mean?”

“Nat said you can use any abilities you have so that means Stark can tap into all the security in the city.”

“Oh.”

“Vision can probably do something like that too.” Sam added.

“So, our strategy should be to avoid cameras, so they can’t get our location. If we remain undetected then it will be an easy win for us.” Bucky said.

“There are five things here to find, should we split up or go as a group?” Sam asked.

“I reckon split up, we can use phones or something to contact each other. That will mean we can cover more ground.” Pietro suggested.

“Cool, we’ll do that.”

“Don’t use our actual phones though, buy some cheap ones so we can’t be traced.”

The three of them went into a store to pick up some 20-dollar phones. The challenge was due to start in ten minutes. The clues all seemed to point to popular land marks in the city.

“Dam, all these places will be loaded with security cameras.” Sam observed.

“You’ll just have to try not to get caught, Wilson.” Bucky replied. “It’s inevitable but ok if you’re found, you’re pretty expendable.”

“HEY” Sam exclaimed, Pietro laughed. “Not all of us are super assassins, Barnes!”

“Anyway.” Bucky continued. “The game starts in five, so we should probably get ready. Pietro make sure you use your speed to get past security cameras, then they won’t be able to see you.”

“What about me?”

“You’re doomed Wilson.”

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, what is our game plan?” Wanda asked her group.

“I don’t know, place wanted signs with a big reward around the city?” Tony suggested unhelpfully.

 “I doubt the success of that plan.” Vision replied.

“Well, how about this: I stay here, hack the cameras in the city, then report to you two when and where I see any of them.” Tony suggested more helpfully.

“That sounds good. You can stay in contact with us in the city and we’ll catch them when you tell us.” Wanda agreed.

“I agree with this plan, but we should be aware that they will most likely be trying to avoid the cameras.” Vision added.

“They will try but trust me, no one can stay completely undetected when I’m onto them!” Tony said, confident in his abilities. “Alrighty then! The game starts in ten so you two better get going. And no detours! I’m not losing because the two took this opportunity to sneak of together.”

“No promises Stark.” Wanda replied, leaving the room, Vision in tow.

“Hey! I mean it!” Tony called after the pair. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Let the games begin.” Nat said to Steve beside her. This would be entertaining.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Sam was the first to go. His clue leads him to times square, a very crowed area with surplus security features. He was picked up by Tony’s systems and was soon caught by Wanda.

“Dam it! I’m never gonna hear the end of this from Barnes.” Sam grumbled to Wanda. She just laughed at him. “You haven’t found anyone else have you?”

“No, you’re first.”

“Aw man! What do I do now?” Sam asked glum.

“Probably go back to Steve, admit your defeat.”

“Ugh.”

Sam left to go back to the base. Not looking forward to everyone’s heckling.

“One down, two to go!” Wanda said into her com.

“Well done Wanda.” Vision said encouragingly.

“Hey. I did all the work!” Tony complained.

“You too then Mr Stark. Have you detected anyone else?”

“No.”

“I do believe they have bought phones, so they could communicate with each other. If you can find and trace those phones it would lead us straight to them.”

“Okey dokey, I’ll get onto that. I’ll keep you posted.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So Wilson got caught, typical!” Bucky spoke to Pietro over the phone. “I guess it’s up to us now.”

They already had two out of five items and were making good time. Both Pietro and Bucky had managed to stay undetected by the other team.

“I’m gonna head to central park, the item will be somewhere there.” Pietro informed Bucky.

“Cool, that a nice and easy one. Barely any cameras. Don’t get caught.”

“I won’t.” Pietro was feeling quite confident. He was doing a good job of staying away from cameras. His biggest concern was that Wanda would somehow find him using her powers. Vision he wasn’t at all concerned about. He was red! There was no way that he could sneak up on him. Someone would spot him for sure.

 _Vision’s not a problem, I’ll just keep my eyes open for Wanda._ Pietro though and sped off in the direction of central park.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, hey, hey, you two. I think I found them!” Tony reported to the group.

“Great. Tell us where.” Wanda asked.

“So I’ve managed to find their phones so now I have locations. One is really close to central park and the other is near the Manhattan bridge. “

“We are both relatively close to the park so how about we meet up there and ambush our opponent.” Vision suggested.

“Sounds good to me!” Tony ended the conversation.

Wanda and Vision then met up outside the Central Park Zoo. The pair entered the general park area in search for their target. They were careful not to be spotted by the public or their opponent, so Vision was in his human disguise and Wanda was mostly facing him.

With lack of success, they were about to call tony to ensure this was the right location, when they saw Pietro.

 “OH, look, look!” Wanda whispered to Vision, turning her back so Pietro wouldn’t spot her.

“Ah, yes, I see him.”

“How are we gonna do this? He’ll recognise me for sure if I approach him.”

“Well he has never seen me in this form before.”

“Oh! Vision you’re right! I’ll stay here and pretend to be on my phone and you go and get him. Then he won’t run away.”

“Alright!” Vision said grinning. This game was turning out to be quite fun.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pietro still couldn’t find the dam item. He was starting to consider climbing the bloody trees to see if it was up there. Well at least no one had found him. He was quite lucky to have gone this far. He sat down on a nearby picnic bench to brainstorm ideas of where to look next.

_Ugh, it’s like I’m playing hide and seek with an inanimate object!_

He was so frustrated that he barely noticed another person sit down next to him on the bench.

“It’s quite a nice day don’t you think?” The man beside him asked. He had quite a familiar British accent.

“Meh, too cloudy.” Pietro replied, still facing forwards, not in the mood for small talk.

“Are you out here doing anything in particular?” The man asked, shuffling closer to him on the bench.

“No, I….” Pietro turned around and looked the stranger in the face. Only he wasn’t a stranger. He was the man Wanda was with, in the café!!!!!

Pietro had an internal flip out. Deciding whether to play it cool, gather information or just punch the dude in the face.

The man then placed his hand on Pietro’s shoulder. Which he fond extremely weird.

“I’m sorry Mr Maximoff.” The man started. _You better be!_ Pietro thought. “But I believe that you are now… out!”

_What??? What the hell does that mean? Why is this jerk bloody smiling at me like he just won the lottery? Who does he think he is!?!_

“I suppose you have no idea what I’m talking about. I’m not easily recognisable like this.”

Pietro was about to ask what he meant, still in shock, anger and confusion, when something grabbed onto his shoulders.  He turned suddenly to see Wanda. Beaming down at him.

“We got you!!!!” She cried laughing at him. “Oh my god you should see your face! High five Vizh!”

Wanda high fived the guy next to him. Then she added: “Oh and turn back. Pietro still has no idea who you are.”

The man next to him then glowed, only for a second, then turned into…. _HANG ON WHAT?_

_VISION!?! THAT’S WHO THE MAN IS!!!_

“OH MY GOD!!!” Pietro cried out in disbelief.

Wanda and Vision just started laughing. “You’re so funny Pietro.” Wanda laughed. “I forgot you didn’t know he could do that.”

“I am sorry for any shock I have cased you.” Vision said still chuckling, he was having fun.

“No, you’re NOT!” Wanda added tapping him on the shoulder.

“Maybe not.” Vision admitted sheepishly. “I believe I now understand the desire to ‘pull pranks’.”

Wanda just kept laughing.

_What the HELL!  The guy was Vision the whole time! No wonder I couldn’t find him on the system._

_WAIT!_

_MY SISTER WAS MAKING OUT WITH A ROBOT!!! AND SHE DIDN’T TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL? WANDA HAS LOST HER MIND!_

“Pietro?” Wanda said knocking him out of his thoughts. The laughter was dyeing down. “It’s just Vision! Stop staring like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“What do you mean JUST VISION!” Pietro shouted, startling the couple. “Wanda that’s JUST WEIRD!”

“It’s actually just part of my abilities. You see, by manipulating the molecules around me…” Vision stared, Pietro interrupted:

“No shhh, I don’t care!”

“Pietro?...” Wanda started.

“No! Hang on, what the HELL WANDA!!! Why didn’t you tell me? Have you LOST YOUR MIND!”

“Pietro?” Wanda was starting to get frustrated with her twin. “What do you mean? It’s just a game. Stop being a sore looser!” Vision was just confused.

“Nooo, not the game! You two!!!!”

“What?” Wanda was so confused.

“You…him…in café…together…what the hell!!!!” Pietro managed to get out.

Wanda still didn’t get it. But it suddenly clicked in Vision’s mind. If he had blood he would be worried it had just drained from his body. This was NOT how Wanda wanted Pietro to find out.

“I still don’t…oh…OH Pietro!” Wanda suddenly realised. “Wait, how on earth did you know!?!”

“I SAW YOU! In the café!”

“Pietro just let me….”

“Were you planning on telling me you’ve been out, having some fling with Tin Man over here!”

“Pietro he’s not…”

“I’m gone for literally two seconds and you lose all common sense!”

“Pietro slow down…”

“I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other! I suppose I was wrong!”

“PIETRO!!!” Wanda shouted at her brother, stopping his rambling. “Please just listen to me! I was literally going to tell you before we started this game. I wasn’t going to keep secrets from you.”

“Would it be helpful if I gave the two of you some space and you can talk things over?” Vision interjected in a calm tone, trying to be helpful.

“Yeah!” Pietro spat at Vision. “Get lost!”

“Pietro! Don’t speak to him like that!” Wanda was becoming stressed and angry, very fast.

“HIM!?! Wanda he is a ROBOT!”

“He is NOT Pietro! If you could stop talking for one second I could explain things!”

“Oh, so you’re going to explain things are you!?! That’s nice to know! I thought I was being blindsided by my own sister!!!”

“Can we please all settle down?” Vision said, trying to make peace. “I believe everyone is getting a little worked up about things. If we could all just talk about it…”

“By everyone you mean Pietro.” Wanda mumbled.

“That’s not helping…”

“Can I just bloody mute you!?!” Pietro snapped at Vision. “Because I’m telling you, unless your notifying us that your low on battery, I don’t give a shit what you have to say.”

“Pietro! Don’t speak to him like that!!!” The twins were getting increasingly louder.

“Wanda! I don’t know what’s gone wrong in your head but I’m telling you that is a literal ROBOT!! What can something like that even give you!?! You must have gotten really desperate when I was gone to get cosy with a bloody computer program!”

“How DARE YOU PIETRO!” Wanda screamed at him. “You don’t know ANYTHING about Vision. You’re not even letting me SPEAK for god’s sake. HOW DARE YOU say such awful things about somebody! Can’t you just be supportive of your sister!?!”

“Of course, I can be supportive! When you actually fall in love with a guy! Not bloody Tin Man over here. What even is this? Some kind of program Stark made to keep you under control, cos hats off to him it WORKED!!!" 

Wanda now had tears in her eyes. She glared at her brother and he back at her.

“I didn’t think you could be so horrible!” She whispered to no one.

“I didn’t think you could be so naïve and stupid. One of Stark’s bots Wanda, that’s all he is.”

“LEAVE Pietro!”

He did. Speeding off into the distance. Wanda broke down into tears. Vision reached out to her, but she just propelled herself into the sky. Vision was left alone.

 

“Was I the only one who just heard all that!?” Sam spoke over the Avenger’s coms.

“Nope.” Bucky replied.

“Well this is not great.” Steve added.

“No Shit Rodgers, Maximoff might just go blow up the whole dam planet.”

“Which one?”

“Language Nat, and both.”

“Not the time Stark.”

 


End file.
